I'll Never Forget You
by rizd.o12
Summary: "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan segala hal tentangmu" I'll never forget you... \ SULAY and some EXO's members \ GS \ FLUFFY \ ONESHOOT


**Title: I'll Never Forget You**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Zhang Yixing (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Joonmyeon (EXO)**

**~SULAY~**

**Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongdae**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing. hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik author**

**Summary:**

**_"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan segala hal tentangmu" I'll never forget you..._**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | ONESHOOT | FLUFFY | OOC | AU | TYPO**

**Note:**

**Lagi-lagi bikin FF GS. kenapa selalu bikin GS? karena aku selalu dapet feel kalo bikin yg GS. Kalo bikin yaoi justru bingung sendiri *walaupun sering baca yg yaoi sih***

**maaf kalau cerita pasaran atau alur kecepetan**

**Special for Sulay shipper**

**so, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Zhang Yixing. Seorang gadis manis yang memiliki ciri khas sebuah _dimple _di pipi kanannya. Ia merupakan seorang mahasiswa tahun keempat di Busan Kyungsang_ College. _Tahun keempat berarti merupakan tahun terakhir untuknya. Ia harus bersiap untuk 'angkat kaki' dari universitas itu. Yixing tepatnya berada di _Department of Broadcasting and Art._

Yixing bukanlah orang Korea asli. Ia adalah gadis China yang merantau ke Korea untuk menimba ilmu. Ia baru pindah ke Korea 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama pastinya.

Saat ini gadis dengan rambut coklat sepanjang bahu itu sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya sembari bersenandung keci. Di Korea, ia tinggal di sebuah _apartment _bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, yang juga merupakan mahasiswa di jurusan dan universitas yang sama dengan Yixing. Juga berada di angkatan yang sama.

.

"_Eonni _mau pergi kemana sore-sore begini?", tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Yixing sudah rapi dan terlihat mau pergi.

Yixing yang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Seperti biasa. _Club dance _ada jadwal latihan sore ini", jawab Yixing sembari tersenyum memamerkan _dimple-_nya. Yixing memang seorang _dancer _handal di kampusnya. Tak heran jika ia tetap aktif di _club _itu meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat senior.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yixing. Sebelum benar-benar berlalu menjauh dari Yixing, Baekhyun sempat berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke arah Yixing. "Kurasa akan hujan. _Eonni _jangan lupa membawa payung", saran Baekhyun.

Yixing berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu. Payungku ada di tas kok. Aku pergi dulu, Baek. _Annyeong.."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Yixing melangkah mantap di koridor kampusnya yang sepi sore ini. Sepi karena memang jam segini sudah tak ada aktivitas kuliah. Hanya ada mahasiswa yang mengikuti _club-_nya masing-masing, atau mahasiswa yang masih ada di kampus karena mencari _free wifi. _Yah..begitulah jiwa mahasiswa.

Dengan pelan Yixing membuka pintu ruang _dance. _Dahinya mengernyit begitu ia sampai di dalam. "Kosong? Bukannya seharusnya latihan sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu? Atau jangan-jangan yang lainnya terlambat karena sedang mendung begini?", Yixing bermonolog. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, dan memilih untuk duduk dulu di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan penuh cermin itu.

.

10 menit..

.

20 menit..

.

45 menit..

.

Tetap tak ada yang datang.

Wajah Yixing bertambah kusut. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon salah satu rekannya di _club dance. _Ia mencari sebuah kontak di ponselnya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Kenapa _club dance _sepi sekali? Dimana kalian?"

_"Ck! Apa-apaan noona ini? Seenaknya berteriak!"_

"Jawab aku! Dimana kalian?"

_"Apa noona lupa kalau hari ini latihan diliburkan?"_

"APA? LIBUR?"

_"Ck! Lagi-lagi berteriak. Sudah ya. Aku tutup teleponnya. Noona memang sangat pelupa! Hahaha"_

Pip

Yixing masih membeku. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa hari ini latihan diliburkan? Dan apa kata _hoobae _hitam tadi itu? Pelupa? Oh ya! Mungkin itu memang faktanya. Yixing memang gadis pikun level tinggi.

Dengan gontai Yixing berjalan keluar dari ruang _dance. _Wajah Yixing bertambah kusut ketika ia melihat air langit yang turun dengan sangat deras.

Yixing menghela nafas, kemudian membuka ranselnya. Mencari payung yang bisa melindunginya dari air hujan.

Alis Yixing saling bertaut saat ia tak mampu menemukan benda penting itu. "Astaga! Dimana payungku?", Yixing masih terus mengacak ranselnya. "Apa aku lupa memasukkannya?", Yixing mulai menggerutu.

Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sungguh. Ia sangat benci pada kelemahannya yang satu ini. Pelupa. Ya. Sungguh ia benci jadi manusia pelupa.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan Yixing yang dari tadi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh pendek sedang menatapnya heran.

"Aku lupa tidak membawa payung", jawab Yixing lemas.

Pria itu justru terkekeh. "Akhir-akhir ini kan sering hujan, bagaimana bisa kau lupa?"

Yixing mendengus setelah mendengar ejekan pria itu. "Berhenti tertawa! Itu sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Pria itu akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. "_Mianhae. _Kau begitu lucu makanya aku tertawa"

Yixing tetap berdecak kesal.

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Mahasiswa tahun keempat di _Department of Finance", _ucap pria bernama Joonmyeon itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Yixing menatap nanar tangan kanan Joonmyeon, kemudian menjabatnya. "Zhang Yixing. Tahun keempat. _Department of Broadcasting and Arts", _ucapnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon tertawa geli melihat tingkah Yixing. Mereka satu angkatan. Berarti mereka seumuran. Tidak usah bersikap formal jika faktanya seperti itu. Dan yah, sejak awal pun mereka memang tidak bersikap formal. Tidak saling bersikap sopan sedikit pun.

"Belum puas tertawanya? Baiklah. Aku pergi.."

Yixing baru saja berjalan satu langkah saat tangan Joonmyeon menahan lengannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu", kata Joonmyeon. Ada raut menyesal di wajahnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku harus pulang", balas Yixing. Ia melirik kecil ke arah tangan Joonmyeon yang masih menahan lengannya. Joonmyeon yang tersadar langsung melepas lengan Yixing.

"_Mianhae, _aku lancang menyentuh lenganmu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau pulang? Kau tak membawa payung kan? Kau naik mobil?", tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri. "_Aigoo.._aku lupa. Aku tidak bisa pulang, kan aku tidak bawa payung. Aku akan basah kuyup jika nekat berlari ke halte bis", ucap Yixing. Justru terkesan bermonolog dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. Ia tak ingin Yixing marah seperti tadi. "Mau aku antar? Aku membawa mobil"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Gadis berkulit putih itu justru memandang penuh selidik pada pria yang tinggi badannya tak berbeda jauh darinya itu.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Wajahku saja seperti malaikat kan?", tanya Joonmyeon seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"_Cih! Over confidence! _Seperti sudah pernah melihat malaikat saja!_", _Yixing mendecih.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah. Jadi, mau atau tidak?", tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing akhirnya mengangguk. Daripada ia terjebak sampai malam di kampus, lebih baik menerima tawaran Joonmyeon kan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kampusku?", tanya Yixing. Kini ia sudah duduk di samping Joonmyeon yang sedang menyetir.

Joonmyeon menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali memandang jalanan di depannya. "Aku menemui sepupuku. Kau kenal Kim Jongdae?"

"Ah! Si pria kardus itu? Ia _hoobae _ku!", jawab Yixing antusias.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi tertawa. Entah kenapa, Joonmyeon jadi sering tertawa sejak bertemu Yixing. "Hahaha. Julukan macam apa itu? Apa tak ada julukan yang lebih jelek?"

Kini Yixing ikut tertawa. Ia mengira Joonmyeon akan marah karena seenaknya menghina sang sepupu, tapi ternyata Joonmyeon justru ingin lebih menghinanya.

"Kurasa itu julukan yang paling tepat. Wajahnya tampak seperti kardus kan? Hahaha", Yixing benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Mereka berdua terus tertawa. Yixing yang tadi sangat cuek pada Joonmyeon, kini justru mulai akrab dengan pria yang mengaku berwajah malaikat itu.

Banyak hal mereka bicarakan berdua. Menjadikan suasana terasa hangat padahal di luar sedang hujan deras dan suhu udara pun sangat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini?", tanya Joonmyeon begitu sampai di depan _apartment _Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk sembari masih berusaha melepas _seatbelt-_nya. "Aku tinggal dengan sahabatku yang super cerewet"

"Oh, sahabat yang tadi kau ceritakan kan? Yang mengikuti _club vocal _bersama Jongdae?"

Yixing lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Yap! Kau benar. Kapan-kapan aku kenalkan padanya ya? Tapi kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Ia sudah punya kekasih. Dan kekasihnya sama-sama cerewet. Haha. Sungguh takdir yang lucu"

Joonmyeon ikut tertawa saat melihat tawa lebar Yixing. Ia tak mengira bahwa Yixing akan tertawa seperti itu. Ia kira, Yixing adalah gadis yang dingin. Tapi ternyata tidak. Yixing sungguh hangat dan menyenangkan.

"_Gomawo _atas tumpangannya. Sering-seringlah datang ke kampusku", ucap Yixing yang sudah bersiap untuk turun dari mobil Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, lalu mengambil sebuah payung dari jok belakang mobilnya. "Baiklah. Sekarang, pakai payung ini. Hujannya masih deras", ucap Joonmyeon.

Mata Yixing mengedip polos untuk beberapa saat. "Lalu kau bagaimana? Nanti kau basah saat turun dari mobil"

Senyum tulus Joonmyeon masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku akan membawa mobilku masuk ke dalam rumahku jadi aku tak akan basah"

"Hahaha. Kau gila, tuan Kim!"

"Ya ya ya. Cepat turun. Hari sudah mulai gelap"

Yixing menatap tajam wajah Joonmyeon. "Kau mengusirku?"

"_Ck! _Aku hanya cemas nanti udara semakin dingin kalau kau tak segera masuk. Nanti kau bisa sakit"

Yixing bisa merasakan pipinya agak memanas usai mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengkhawatirkannya?

"B-baiklah..aku turun. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Ah! Payungmu akan aku kembalikan segera!", ucap Yixing. Agak gugup karena efek perkataan Joonmyeon yang tadi.

"Santai saja. Sampai jumpa lagi, nona Zhang"

Akhirnya Yixing turun dari mobil Joonmyeon, dan berlari kecil menuju _apartment _nya dengan berlindung di bawah payung kuning milik Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing dengan gesit memasukkan _password _untuk bisa masuk ke _apartment-_nya. Payung Joonmyeon yang basah ia tinggal dulu di depan pintu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Yixing langsung melangkah masuk.

"Hai _eonni. _Kau kehujanan?", tanya Baekhyun sembari memainkan payung merah di tangan kanannya. Gadis mungil itu sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

Mata Yixing agak melebar saat melihat payung yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. "Jadi, aku meninggalkan payungku ya?", tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan meninggalkan, tapi melupakan. Kau selalu saja lupa, _eonni! _Padahal aku sudah mengingatkanmu!"

Yixing hanya bisa nyengir kuda. "Hehe. _Mianhae. _Kukira payung itu sudah masuk ke dalam ranselku"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Tapi sepertinya _eonni _tidak basah kuyup. Bagaimana bisa?"

Yixing tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Ada seorang pria yang mengantarku pulang"

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut. "Pria? _Nugu? _Jongin? Sehun?"

"Bukan. Aku bahkan tak bertemu mereka", jawab Yixing.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya mereka berlatih bersamamu di _club dance?", _tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Yixing nyengir kuda. "Hehe. Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak jadi latihan karena latihan diliburkan. Aku lupa", ucapnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang pasti tidak gatal.

"Kebiasaan! Jadi, siapa pria yang mengantarmu?"

"Kim Joonmyeon. Mahasiswa _Department of Finance"_

Baekhyun tampak bingung mendengar jawaban Yixing. Nama itu sungguh belum pernah ia dengar. "Nama yang asing. Bagaimana bisa _eonni_ bertemu dengannya di kampus kita?"

"Dia adalah sepupu Kim Jongdae. Tadi ia bertemu Jongdae di kampus kita"

"_Mwo? _Sepupu si pria kardus? Apa wajahnya juga kotak seperti Jongdae?"

Yixing mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun. "_Anniya! _Ia..ehm..ia tampan kok. Wajah dan senyumnya seperti malaikat!", balas Yixing girang layaknya anak kecil.

Baekhyun hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Yixing yang sangat _out of character _itu.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?", tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Yixing menghentikan aksi girangnya, lalu terlihat berpikir keras. "Tidak mungkin. Aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya", bantah Yixing.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin", ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ruang kelas itu terlihat masih sepi. Baru ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Yixing dan Baekhyun, yang memang satu kelas dan satu angkatan, juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"_Eonni, _kau tidak lupa membawa _soft file _tugas kita untuk hari ini kan? Kita harus mempresentasikannya"

Mata Yixing sontak membulat. "_Soft file _apa Baek?"

"Yak! Kau lupa, _eonni? Soft file _untuk presentasi kelompok kita! Bukankah semalam aku sudah mengingatkanmu agar kau membawanya, _eonni?"_

"Astaga, Byun Baek! _Soft file _nya ada di _flashdisk, _dan _flashdisk _itu tidak aku bawa!", Yixing setengah berteriak sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun mengelus pelan dadanya. Mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ini bukan kali pertama Yixing lupa. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menghadapi Yixing yang pikun tingkat tinggi.

"Tenang, Baek. Aku akan kembali ke _apartment _untuk mengambilnya. Aku akan membolos untuk mata kuliah jam pertama ini", kata Yixing yang langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sahabat yang seperti itu?", gumam Baekhyun. Untung saja presentasinya masih nanti jam kedua. Tak apa lah jika Yixing harus membolos. Toh ini memang salah Yixing. Baekhyun sama sekali tak marah. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Yixing. Sudah hafal betul sifat Yixing itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah, akhirnya Yixing sampai di halte bis. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Jarak dari kampusnya sampai ke halte bis ini memang cukup jauh, dan tadi Yixing berlari kencang.

Yixing sedang menyeka peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya saat telinganya menangkap suara klakson mobil.

Suara itu membuat Yixing menoleh, dan matanya mendapati sebuah mobil Audi A3 berwarna putih sedang berhenti di halte itu.

Jendela mobil itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria tampan yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Hai, nona Zhang!", sapa pria itu.

Mata Yixing membulat. "Kim Joonmyeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil putih Joonmyeon mulai bergerak menjauhi halte.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku", ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kira aku semudah itu melupakan orang?", tanya Yixing. Sebenarnya Yixing juga heran kenapa ia bisa mengingat Joonmyeon padahal mereka baru sekali bertemu. Biasanya, Yixing akan langsung melupakan wajah orang jika ia hanya sekali bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang menyetir dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil _flashdisk, _lalu kembali ke kampus lagi"

"_Flashdisk-_mu tertinggal?", tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku memang pelupa. Itu penyakitku sejak lama", jawab Yixing dengan nada sendu.

Joonmyeon sedikit melirik Yixing, dan agak terkejut melihat raut wajah gadis itu. Joonmyeon iba. Dan hal itu membuatnya menepikan mobilnya, dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. "Kau sedih gara-gara menjadi orang yang pelupa?", tanya Joonmyeon usai mobilnya sukses berhenti.

Yixing hanya mengangguk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ingatanku benar-benar payah", ucapnya lirih.

Tangan Joonmyeon terangkat, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Yixing. "Daya ingat seseorang memang berbeda-beda. Jangan menyalahkan otakmu ini", ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing menoleh, dan melihat senyum tulus Joonmyeon. Lagi-lagi pipinya memanas saat melihat senyum itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa menghafal kurs mata uang, nama pemegang saham perusahaan terkenal sekaligus jumlah sahamnya, lalu juga menghafal semua isi buku keuangan yang aku pelajari"

Mata Yixing berubah menjadi tajam usai mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. "Kau ingin memamerkan daya ingatmu yang super itu?", tanya Yixing sinis.

Yang diberi pertanyaan justru tertawa keras. "Hahaha. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan untukmu"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?", Yixing bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku bisa membantumu dengan menjadi _reminder _untukmu. Katakan semua hal yang akan kau lakukan, lalu aku akan merekam semua itu di otakku. Selanjutnya, aku akan mengingatkanmu jika ada hal-hal yang harus kau lakukan. Bagaimana?"

Yixing terus menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Joonmyeon memiliki ide konyol seperti itu. Sangat aneh!

"Bagaimana?", tanya Joonmyeon lagi setelah pertanyaan pertamanya tak mendapat jawaban.

Yixing kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa itu tak membuatmu repot?", tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Joonmyeon menggeleng dengan masih memamerkan senyum tulusnya. "Tidak. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu, lalu aku akan mulai menjalankan tugasku sebagai _reminder-_mu"

Dan jadilah mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Setelah sesi itu selesai, yixing tiba-tiba mengingat satu hal. Ia lantas mengacak tasnya, dan mengambil sesuatu yang langsung ia berikan pada Joonmyeon.

"Ini payungmu", ucap Yixing seraya menyodorkan payung lipat berwarna kuning.

Joonmyeon dengan ragu menerima payung itu. "Kau tidak melupakan payungku? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Joonmyeon heran.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. _"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan segala hal tentangmu", _batinnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya seorang pria tinggi pada Joonmyeon yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatan kecilnya.

"Hanya sedang mencacat sesuatu, Kris", jawab Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang bernama Kris.

Kris akhirnya duduk di samping Joonmyeon. Mereka berdua berteman dekat. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tempat yang sebenarnya terbilang asing untuk Kris karena pria berambut pirang itu jarang sekali masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Aneh. Biasanya bahkan kau tak pernah mencatat karena daya ingatmu yang sangat _amazing _itu. Apa sekarang kemampuan mengingatmu sudah menurun?", Kris bertanya antusias. Hati kecilnya sudah siap bersorak jika Joonmyeon menjawab 'iya'.

Dengan malas, akhirnya Joonmyeon menoleh untuk menatap Kris. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Daya ingatku masih _amazing _seperti biasanya"

"_So, _hal apa yang membuatmu rela mencatat seperti itu?", tanya Kris lagi. Hati kecilnya tak jadi bersorak.

"Aku sekarang memiliki pekerjaan baru", jawab Joonmyeon. Kembali berkutat dengan catatannya.

"_New job? What is it?", _Kris kembali bertanya.

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah untuk menulis. "Menjadi _reminder _untuk seorang gadis"

Seketika mata elang Kris membulat. "Gadis? Sejak kapan seorang Kim Joonmyeon memikirkan gadis?"

"...", Joonmyeon mengabaikan kekagetan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas setelah pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh Joonmyeon. "Oke. Siapa gadis itu?"

"Rahasia", jawab Joonmyeon dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Yak! Beritahu aku! Aku ini sahabatmu~", Kris mulai merengek manja sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. "Kau itu apa-apaan? Bukannya dulu kau juga merahasiakan Tao dariku? Jadi, apa masalahnya jika sekarang aku merahasiakan gadis itu?"

Kris mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Sok imut sekali raja naga yang satu itu! Membuat _uri _Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi akhirnya aku jujur padamu kan kalau aku berpacaran dengan Tao? Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau juga jujur", Kris kembali merajuk.

"Hentikan, Kris! Tingkahmu sungguh menjijikkan!"

Kris akhirnya diam. Melihat Kris yang diam, akhirnya Joonmyeon justru mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"..."

"Hai. Aku ingin mengingatkan jadwalmu untuk siang hingga sore ini"

"..."

"Jam 1 siang kau ada rapat dengan anggota _club dance, _lalu jam 3 sore kau menjemput _eomma-_mu di bandara. Setelah itu, kau harus menemani Baekhyun ke salon"

"..."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja aku mengingat semuanya"

"..."

"_Cheonma. _Sampai jumpa"

Pip

Joonmyeon terus tersenyum konyol usai mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Kau jadi semacam _manager _gila begitu ya?", tanya Kris dengan polosnya.

Langsung saja ia mendapat tatapan maut dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tumben sekali _noona _datang tepat waktu?", tanya Sehun pada Yixing yang baru saja masuk ke ruang _dance _untuk rapat dengan _club dance _nya.

Ia hanya menampilkan senyuman yang penuh kebanggaan pada _hoobae-_nya yang sedang merangkul mesra seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Hentikan tingkah manja-mu itu, Sehun. Dan kau juga, Luhan _eonni. _Jangan hanya pasrah begitu. Ingat umur. Kau harusnya lebih dewasa", ucap Yixing. Rangkaian kalimatnya itu dihadiahi lemparan handuk putih oleh Luhan, kekasih Sehun.

"Jangan sok bersikap bijak, Yixing. Dan aku hanya satu tahun lebih tua darimu! Kata-katamu tadi seolah aku ini sangat amat tua!", balas Luhan tak terima.

"Sudahlah. Kalian sama-sama tua", timpal Jongin dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

Yixing mendekati pria _tan _itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?", tanya Yixing. Mereka justru mulai menggosip sekarang. Entah rapat _club _itu akan dimulai jam berapa.

Jongin tersenyum lebar pada Yixing. "Ini sedang dalam proses pendekatan, _noona"_

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Sampai kapan proses pendekatan itu berlangsung? Kau sudah 5 bulan mendekatinya kan? Ungkapkan saja!"

"Apa Kyungsoo _noona _akan menerimaku jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang?", tanya Jongin. Ya. Ia memang mencintai seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa di _Department of Fashion Design. _Jongin sudah mendekati gadis mungil itu selama 5 bulan, tapi belum juga berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jawabannya jika kau belum bertindak", jawab Yixing. Ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh dering ponselnya, lalu dengan segera ia mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Yoboseyo"

_"Yixing-ah, apa rapatmu sudah selesai?"_

Yixing tersenyum kecil mendengar suara dari ujung telepon.

"Belum. Bahkan belum dimulai"

_"Tapi ini sudah pukul setengah 2. Nanti jam 3 kau ada jadwal lagi. Jangan lupa"_

"_Arraseo, _tuan Kim. Aku ingat kok. Tapi, kenapa kau sudah meneleponku lagi? Merindukanku, hm?"

_"Iya. Aku merindukanmu, nona Zhang"_

Sontak mata Yixing terbelalak. Pipinya mendadak merona. Hei..tadi ia hanya bercanda. Dan kenapa Joonmyeon membenarkan pertanyaannya?

_"Hahaha. Biar aku tebak. Pasti kau merona kan sekarang?"_

"Ti-tidak. Percaya diri sekali kau!"

_"Tidak katamu? Lalu kenapa kau gugup begitu?"_

"Sudahlah! Aku tutup teleponnya, _ne? Annyeong~"_

Pip

"Hmmppfft..hahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

Sedetik setelah Yixing mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Joonmyeon, terdengarlah suara tawa yang menggema di ruang _dance _itu.

Siapa yang tertawa? Tentu saja yang tertawa adalah seluruh anggota _dance _yang ada disitu.

"_Aigoo.._sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta!", sindir Sehun sembari matanya melirik Yixing dengan jahil.

Yixing hanya mampu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona _pink _di pipinya.

"Hahaha. Mesra sekali ya tadi yang mengobrol di telepon? Aku jadi iri", Jongin ikut-ikutan menyindir Yixing.

Wajah putih Yixing semakin berwarna merah padam sekarang. Entah kenapa, sindiran-sindiran itu justru membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah. Selain itu, juga ada rasa bahagia yang muncul di hatinya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa rasanya bisa jadi campur aduk begini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Senyum Yixing semakin bertambah lebar seiring dengan hari yang semakin berganti. Tak ada lagi Yixing si pelupa. Semua itu karena ada seseorang yang bertugas sebagai _reminder, _yang senantiasa membantu Yixing mengingat tentang segala hal.

Biasanya Joonmyeon yang berstatus sebagai _reminder-_nya itu menghubungi Yixing hampir tiap 2-3 jam sekali, untuk mengingatkan Yixing tentang jadwal-jadwalnya. Tapi hari ini bahkan tak ada satu pun telepon dari Joonmyeon. Jangankan telepon, pesan singkat pun tak ada. Dimana pria dengan senyum _angelic _itu? Kenapa lenyap begitu saja?

Yixing memainkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya tak benar-benar bermain, matanya tertuju pada sebuah nama yang ada di _phonebook. _Kim Joonmyeon. Itulah nama yang sedang ia ratapi.

Yixing berulang kali menghela nafas. Mempertimbangkan, haruskah ia yang lebih dulu menghubungi Joonmyeon? Tapi gengsi dan ego-nya sedikit membuat Yixing tak ingin menelepon Joonmyeon lebih dulu.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya gengsi dan ego Yixing berhasil dibuang begitu saja. Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Yixing mulai menelepon Joonmyeon.

Beberapa lama ia menunggu, tapi tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda teleponnya itu dijawab oleh orang di seberang sana. Ia tak menyerah. Sekali lagi menghubungi si pria bermarga Kim yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada jawaban. Muka Yixing berubah menjadi suram. Ia tiba-tiba mencemaskan pria yang sudah banyak membantunya itu.

Karena tak juga bisa menghubungi Joonmyeon, Yixing memutuskan untuk menghubungi pria bermarga Kim lainnya. Kim Jongdae.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Jongdae-ya. Kau sepupu dari Kim Joonmyeon kan?"

_"Eh? Iya. Aku sepupunya, noona. Waeyo?"_

"Apa ia sekarang baik-baik saja? Ehm..ia tak menghubungiku beberapa hari ini"

_"Hah? Apa kalian saling kenal? Atau jangan-jangan kalian memiliki hubungan special?"_

"H-hah? A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami hanya berteman. Jadi, kau tahu dimana dia?"

_"Hmm..aku tidak tahu dimana dia, noona. Tapi benarkah kalian hanya berteman? Aku cur–"_

"Yak! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

_"Hahaha. Santai saja, noona. Habisnya, Joonmyeon hyung itu tidak memiliki banyak teman wanita. Aku aku hanya merasa aneh"_

"Terserah kau saja. _Gomawo, _Jongdae-ya"

Pip

Yixing menghela nafas. Kim Jongdae sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Kim Joonmyeon, dimana kau?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_BRAKKK_

_._

_._

Joonmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya.

Lelah? Tentu saja. Selama 6 hari ia melakukan penelitian di Seoul, dan hari ini baru saja kembali ke Busan. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

Saat mata Joonmyeon sudah hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba ia terperanjat dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia segera berlari menuju meja belajarnya, lalu meraih ponsel putihnya. Matanya membulat begitu melihat puluhan _missed call _dan juga pesan singkat.

"Aarghh..ini semua gara-gara dosen sialan itu yang seenaknya menyeretku pergi ke Seoul tiba-tiba! Aku jadi tak sempat mengambil ponselku. Sangat ajaib ponsel ini masih menyala sampai sekarang", gumamnya. Ia lalu membuka deretan _missed call _dan juga pesan singkat itu. Satu nama mendominasi disana. Zhang Yixing.

"_Aigoo.._bagaimana dengan Yixing ya? Aku pergi tanpa memberi kabar. Pasti ia melupakan banyak hal selama aku pergi", Joonmyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia begitu frustasi sekarang.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat untuk Yixing dengan ponselnya yang secara ajaib masih menyala setelah ditinggal pergi selama 6 hari. Mungkin karena saat ditinggal, baterai ponsel itu penuh dan selama 6 hari tak digunakan sama sekali.

_To: Zhang Yixing_

_Xing, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf. Selama 6 hari aku menghilang. Aku ada urusan di Seoul._

Joonmyeon harap-harap cemas. Menunggu balasan pesan dari Yixing. Ia berharap semoga Yixing tidak membalasnya dengan: _Maaf, Anda siapa ya?_

Yang benar saja! Apa Yixing se-pikun itu?

Tak lama kemudian, Joonmyeon merasakan getar di ponselnya. Dengan segera ia membuka pesan masuk itu.

_From: Zhang Yixing_

_Kau menyebalkan! Menghilang begitu saja!_

Joonmyeon terkekeh geli membaca balasan dari Yixing. Hati kecilnya sangat bersyukur karena Yixing tak sampai melupakannya. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan, lalu mengirimnya.

_To: Zhang Yixing_

_Maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Miracle Cafe besok pukul 1 siang_

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon harap-harap cemas. Ia terus berdoa semoga Yixing menerima ajakannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapat balasan pesan dari Yixing lagi.

_From: Zhang Yixing_

_Baiklah. Jangan terlambat!_

Joonmyeon akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega karena Yixing menerima ajakannya. Jujur, Joonmyeon merindukan Yixing setelah 6 hari tak berkomunikasi dengan gadis ber-_dimple _itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Miracle Cafe, 1.30 pm_**

Joonmyeon memutar ponselnya di atas meja. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Yixing, tapi gadis itu tak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Siapa yang kemarin berkata untuk jangan terlambat?", gumam Joonmyeon, masih terus memutar ponselnya secara _random. _Ia sebenarnya sangat benci untuk menunggu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Pukul 1 tadi Joonmyeon menelepon Yixing. Lalu apa kata Yixing?

_"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau ada janji denganmu. Mianhae. Aku akan tiba disana 45 menit lagi!"_

Begitulah perkataan Yixing. Ya. Seperti biasanya. Yixing lupa.

Dan benar saja. Tepat pukul 1.45 pm Yixing tiba di _cafe _itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Hehe. Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa", ucapnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Joonmyeon.

"Sudah biasa", balas Joonmyeon. Ia memang sudah sangat mengenal sifat Yixing itu. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi selain hanya bisa pasrah?

Yixing mendengus kesal. Mereka berdua lalu memesan beberapa menu, kemudian menunggu dengan mengobrol bersama.

"Memang kau ada urusan apa di Seoul?", tanya Yixing.

"Penelitian dengan dosenku", jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk kecil. "Dan kau tak mau memberiku kabar?"

"Dosenku menyeretku begitu saja. Aku tak sempat mengambil ponselku"

Lagi-lagi Yixing mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang kau lupakan selama aku pergi?", tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendongak menatap Joonmyeon. "Banyak. Aku lupa tidak mencetak proposal lomba _dance _yang akan diadakan jurusanku, aku melupakan janjiku untuk menemani Luhan _eonni _berbelanja, lalu lupa bertemu dosen untuk konsultasi proposal tugas akhirku, dan masih banyak lagi", jelas Yixing. Begitu banyak hal yang ia lupakan.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tak menyangka jika gadis di depannya itu benar-benar pelupa.

"Jadi, semua hal kau lupakan selama aku tidak ada?", tanya Joonmyeon usai gelengan di kepalanya sudah berhenti.

Giliran Yixing yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga. Ada hal yang tidak aku lupakan kok", sanggah Yixing. Entah karena apa, semburat merah muda sedikit menghiasi pipi Yixing.

Joonmyeon jadi penasaran melihat Yixing yang seperti itu. "Memang apa yang tidak kau lupakan itu?", tanyanya.

Yixing bergerak-gerak _random _di atas kursinya. Benar-benar tampak menggelikan dan itu membuat Joonmnyeon sedikit terkekeh.

"Ehm..itu...", ucap Yixing. Tetap tak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Ya?"

"Itu..."

Sungguh. Joonmyeon sangat gemas pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Kenapa juga gadis itu seperti salah tingkah sekarang?

"Itu..."

"Apa, Yixing?", sungguh Joonmyeon penasaran sekarang.

"Akutidakmelupakanmu", Yixing berkata tanpa jeda, tanpa titik koma sama sekali. Sangat cepat, dan membuat Joonmyeon cengo.

"_Ck! _Pelan-pelan, Yixing! Kau itu seperti kereta _express _kalau bicara!"

Yixing menghela nafas panjang, lalu bicara lagi. " . ", ucap Yixing pelan. Memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu apa yang diucapkan Yixing sejak pertama. Walaupun Yixing bicara dengan sangat cepat.

"Jadi, kau tidak melupakanku, hm?", goda Joonmyeon.

Kepala Yixing sudah tertunduk dalam. Gengsinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping sekarang.

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur melewati meja yang membatasi dirinya dan Yixing, lalu menangkup pipi Yixing. "Kalau tidak melupakanku, berarti sekarang kau harus mengangkat wajahmu itu. Tatap aku, Xing"

Hati Yixing rasanya berdesir setelah mendengar Joonmyeon memanggilnya dengan 'Xing'. Sejujurnya, ini bukan kali pertama Yixing merasakan sensasi aneh ketika sedang bersama Joonmyeon. Ia memang sering merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi, perasaan apakah itu?

Dengan ragu, Yixing mengangkat wajahnya, lalu matanya langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata Joonmyeon yang teduh. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat wajah Yixing yang ternyata sudah merah padam.

"Kau kenapa, Xing? Demam?", goda Joonmyeon lagi. Ia benar-benar suka melihat rona merah yang membanjiri wajah putih Yixing. Sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang asli itu.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, Joonmyeon", Yixing berucap dengan malu-malu.

Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon tertawa geli. "Kenapa kau tak melupakanku, hm?"

"En-entahlah. Aku..aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu", jawab Yixing.

"Aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu kok. Selalu mengingat dan memikirkanmu malah"

Sontak mata Yixing terbuka lebar dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang.

"A-apa maksudmu?", tanya Yixing gugup.

Melihat Yixing yang gugup, Joonmyeon justru semakin membuat gadis itu gugup karena ia tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan Yixing. Ia menampilkan wajah serius, lalu matanya menatap intens mata Yixing.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya akan bicara sekali saja, dan tak ada pengulangan, _arra?"_

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Zhang Yixing, sejak aku menjadi _reminder _untukmu, sejak aku dekat denganmu, sejak aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu...aku menyukaimu. Ah! Lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu. _Would you be mine?"_

Mata Yixing masih terus mengerjap dengan polos. Sepertinya ia selalu rajin membersihkan telinganya. Jadi, pasti telinganya masih sehat kan? Ia tak salah dengar kan? Joonmyeon benar-benar baru saja menyatakan cinta kan?

"Xing?"

Akhirnya Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih terus menatap mata Joonmyeon. Mencari-cari, apakah ada kebohongan di mata itu. Tapi nihil. Di mata itu hanya ada ketulusan dan kasih sayang mendalam.

"Aku..aku juga mencintaimu. Dan, _I'll be yours, _Kim Joonmnyeon"

Akhirnya Joonmyeon bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Yixing tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Joonmyeon seperti menahan nafasnya karena sangat tegang menanti jawabannya. Kini, senyum _angelic _itu muncul di wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tanpa ragu beralih duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Yixing. Ia menatap dalam-dalam ke mata gadis itu, kemudian secara pasti wajahnya mendekati wajah sang gadis.

Akhirnya...

.

.

_CUP~_

_._

_._

Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir di bibir tipis Yixing. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang manis dan tak lama karena sekarang mereka sedang ada di _cafe _yang ramai. Mereka tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku, kan?", tanya Joonmyeon begitu bibirnya lepas dari bibir Yixing.

"_I'll never forget you..", _jawab Yixing mantap.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Just a fluffy and nothing special. hehehe.**

**mind to review?^^**


End file.
